gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Know What Boys Like
I Know What Boys Like is a song featured in the season two episode Comeback. The song is originally by The Waitresses from their album, Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful? It is the first, and only, solo sung by Lauren Zizes. Puck is playing the guitar while Tina and Brittany dance in the background. It is featured on Glee: The Music, Dance Party. Though Lauren was nervous for the first few lines, her confidence increased when she remembered what Puck told her which was to imagine the audience in their underwear. This helped her loosen up, and she visualized everyone in their underwear, which included Sue, Will, and New Directions. It was the first solo sung by Lauren in Glee. Lyrics Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I’ve got what boys like I know what boys like I know what guys want I see them looking I make them want me I like to tease them They want to touch me I never let them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me But you, you’re special Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren: You’re so much different Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren: Mmmm would you like that Tina & Brittany: (I might let you) Lauren: I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like I know what’s on their minds I what boys like I know what guys want They talk about me I got my cat moves That so upset them Zippers and buttons Fun to frustrate them They get so angry Like pouty children Denied their candy I laugh right at them I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys like, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I see your sad now Tina & Brittany: (I will let you) Lauren: Sorry I teased you Tina & Brittany: (I will let you) Lauren: This time I mean it Tina & Brittany: (I wil let you) Lauren: Anything you want Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: I really want to Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: How would you like it Tina & Brittany: (You can trust me) Lauren: SUCKER! Hmmmm I know what boys like I know what guys want I know what boys like, boys Llike, boys like me Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah I know what boys like, boys Like, boys like me. Gallery Mike undergarments.jpg|Mike in his underwear. DAT ASS PUCK.gif|Puck's underwear. I know what boys like.jpg SAM UNDERWEAR.png|Sam in his underwear. Abs.png|New Directions in their underwear. Adf.jpg|Sue, Mercedes, and Sam. 1242;.png Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 4734.jpg|Will & Sue in their underwear 1242;.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zizes Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce